


Neighbors

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron gets a new neighbor, and he thinks he's kinda cute.  Too bad Agron is as straight an arrow as they come, or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot ... but the PTB *cough* @Iamthehalcyon *cough* has provoked my bunnies further into procreation ... so heretofore, you see the outcome. For now, I will keep this open ended. I'm having WAY too much fun with these boys. Enjoy!

~*~

Nasir was organizing the boxes in the back of the moving truck to start moving things up to his new apartment.  He has the weekend to get everything organized.  This is his first teaching job after graduation.  He had thought ahead and planned his lesson plan last week before he moved out of his mother's house.  Teaching third graders is both an exciting and daunting idea. 

He balances two boxes and makes his way to the front entrance.  The door flies open into the box covering his vision.  "Move it mate," someone growls and pushes past him, "Gonna be late to practice," he mumbles around a power bar juggling a duffle bag and a sports drink in the other.  A truck is sitting in the parking lot honking its horn at him. 

Nasir turns back to see the retreating back of the giant that ran into him, "Thanks for the help!" he yells after him.  The truck squeals out and Nasir is fairly sure the guy gives him the finger.  He mutters to himself, "asshole …" and juggles the boxes as he manages to open the closed door.

~*~

Practice ran long and hard.  Oenomaus ran their asses into the dirt with drills.  Agron just wanted a beer, shower and bed.  Crixus had just dropped him off.  The dick had not stopped bitching about him sleeping through his alarm for the last ten hours.  Fuck, he was tired.  It would be worth it when they crushed the visiting team on Saturday, he thought.

He is stumbling to the front door when he sees a slight, dark haired guy fighting to get a trunk up the stairs, "Hey you need some help?" Agron offers picking up the other end. 

The man hisses and drops the end he is struggling with, "Oh now you wanna help?  Dick move mate, really a dick move."

"I'm sorry?" Agron blinks.

The little guy glares darkly at Agron, "You could of at least held the door open this morning," he fumes.

"Well I – I was runnin' late …" Agron stutters.  _What the fuck_?

"Yes, I know you were running late to practice," he emphasizes practice with air quotes, "just like every other monolithic, Neolithic athletic supporter I have ever crossed paths with since I was in grade school," the guy growls. 

"Uh?" Agron stares at him.  Again … _what the fuck_?

"Oh forget it! Come on," he snaps grabbing his end of the trunk, "My records are the last thing to bring in and I really want to get this over with.  It has been a long day and I've had no help moving in," he stops at his door and directs them into the middle of the living room where they drop the trunk.  "Well thanks," the guy mutters, "I’m sure you have other things to do this evening." 

"Huh?  Oh!  Yeah right, 'night," Agron mumbles as he walks back through the front door which is closed quickly behind him.  He walks across the hall and unlocks his door. 

After Agron showers the day's dirt and grime off and changes into some old jeans and a T-Shirt, he grabs two beers and walks back across the hall.  He knocks and the little guy answers it.  He has changed from his jeans and shirt to a T-Shirt and pajama bottoms, and he is wearing glasses.  His shoulder length dark hair is hanging damp and loose around his shoulders.  Agron blinks again and smirks, "Hey, I'm your neighbor from across the hall," he turns and points one of the open beer bottles at his door, "Name's Agron.  Beer?"

He blushes bright red and shyly ducks his head making his hair fall forward and hide his face.  He grabs the proffered beer and mumbles, "I’m Nasir," opening the door to let Agron in. 

~*~

 The following Monday, Agron is jogging up the stairs from his morning run and rounded the corner to his apartment.  He stops short with a feeling like someone punched him in the stomach. 

Nasir is bending over to ruffle through his box of supplies to take in for his class.  He is dressed in fine linen black trousers.  His round, pert backside was on display for the entire world to see and Agron's mouth went dry.  Nasir raises and is shuffling some papers oblivious to Agron's ogling.  He wears a matching linen waistcoat, and a white dress shirt with charcoal pinstripes.  His hair is tied back away from his face and he is wearing his wire-rimmed glasses again. 

Agron's cock twitches in his sweatpants.  _What the hell?_   He didn’t have a thing for guys.  Nothing wrong with it, but he liked tits and a tight pussy, lots of them, truth be told.  Being a professional rugby player has its perks, he smugly smirks to himself. 

Nasir finishes what he is doing and turns to see Agron standing in the hallway.  Agron catches sight of the deep purple tie he is wearing before Nasir smiles at him and Agron shivers.  It's that tiny little smile he gets every once in a while.  Granted they had spent most of the last two days together getting to know each other while Agron helped Nasir unpack.  "Hey," Agron says lamely.  "First day?" he asks.

Nasir nods, "Yeah, just wanna make sure I've got everything," he explains closing his door and reaching for the box that Agron was picking up to walk to his car for him.  _What? I'm just bein' a good mate is all_ , Agron rationalized. 

"Listen, was wondering if you'd wanna come down to the field.  Practice gets off early and a bunch of us are going out for drinks, you interested?" Agron asks as he puts the box in the back of Nasir's car.  "Meet the gang and all."

Nasir thinks about it for a minute and replies, "I'll see what time I get done, but that might be fun," he says and thanks him for his help before he gets into his car to drive off to work. 

~*~

_Six Months Later …_

Agron broods while he drinks a beer.  He is watching Spartacus try yet again to explain the intricacies of rugby to Nasir from his seat in the corner.  The boy loves to come and watch them play, but he is completely clueless about the game itself.  Spartacus' girlfriend slides up next to him and sits on the arm of the chair.  She clinks her martini glass with his beer mug.  When Agron introduced Nasir to the gang, he was surprised to find out that they had already met because they both worked in the same school.

Mira takes a thoughtful sip of her martini as she eyes her man talking strategy with Nasir and turns a saucy smile onto Agron as he takes a long drink from his mug, "So, are you fucking your boy yet?"

Agron's eyes widen, sputtering and choking on a mouthful of the alcohol.  She giggles wickedly and blots the mess up with a napkin.  He growls and under his breath calls her a bitch with no real heat.  "He is not mine," he replies; the words move dryly through his throat with a deep, very deep, seated thought of regret that he will admit to no one, least of all himself.  "All this," he waves his hands up and down encompassing him from torso to foot, "is reserved for ladies only and you well know it."

He angrily gulps down the last of his beer and scans the room.  _There we go_ , he smirks to himself.  Chandra is propped up against the back wall looking bored.  The girl has gone down on three quarters of the team.  He just needs to get off and all will be right as rain.  After all, it had been …. Christ when was the last time he got laid?  That clinches it.  He makes his way over to her.  She smiles brightly and twirls her hair in invitation.  She smiles and laughs encouragingly at his jokes.  She entwines his fingers in hers and leads him towards the back of the townhouse. 

"Agron," Donar slaps him on the shoulder from behind, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Agron scowls darkly but smiles weakly at Chandra who pouts prettily and waits for him.

"What the hell?  Chandra?  She's fuckin' Rhaskos," Donar sneers conspiratorially. 

"So?"  Agron snaps petulantly.

"Rhaskos," Donar reiterates a little more loudly and slowly looking at Agron as if he has lost his mind.  Agron continues to sullenly stare at his teammate who just shakes his head and holds his hands up in surrender, "Just double bag it, mate.  That's all I've got to say."  Agron pushes to move past him and return to Chandra.  "I really wish you'd get your head outta your ass and fuck the boy already, you surly bastard," he growls just loudly enough for Agron to hear and stop short to turn on his friend.

"What the fuck is it with you people?  I'm not _gay_.  He's a mate … that's it!" he snaps angrily shoving Donar out of his way.  He grabs Chandra's wrist and drags her into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them.  He presses her up against it, pushing his tongue into her gasping mouth. 

He grabs her thigh and wraps it over his hip.  She unzips him and unrolls the condom he hands her before she pushes her body down on his half hard cock.  Agron presses his forehead into the bathroom door and keeps his eyes closed desperately wishing it Nasir's tight little ass he was pounding.

Agron rights his clothes, smoothes his hand through his hair and leaves the bathroom.  He walks into the living room.  Nasir is playing at the piano and Naevia stands behind him talking and laughing.  He smiles warmly up at her as he plays for everyone.  Agron feels like a heel.  He shouldn’t have fucked her.  He should be standing there with Nasir, his large lumbering, calloused hands squeezing Nasir's slight shoulders in encouragement not Naevia.  He scowls darkly and grabs his jacket.  Donar watches him with a look crossed between pity and concern.  Agron marches out the front door into the night, slamming the it behind him. 

~*~

Nasir waves to Naevia and Crixus.  Thankfully, they drove him home.  Agron stormed off earlier in the evening for some reason leaving him abandoned at Spartacus' and Mira's. 

He turns the corner to his apartment and finds Agron sitting in front of his door with a mostly empty bottle of Scotch resting in between his spread-eagled legs.  "Nasir," Agron slurs drunkenly.  Nasir sighs heavily and walks to his door unlocking it.  "Hey," Agron mumbles slapping his hand against Nasir's calf, "hey buddy … Ima sorry I left like that … I just," Nasir opens his door and leans over to help Agron stand up, taking most of his weight against his lithe but sturdy form with ease.  "… I' just … whoa," Agron mumbles as he stumbles against Nasir. 

Nasir leads Agron through his apartment to his bedroom.  Nasir makes him stand next to the side of the bed while he turns it down.  He goes to his bathroom and returns with a large glass of water and some aspirin.  He hand it to Agron who obediently takes it.  Nasir pushes off Agron's jacket and his over shirt.  He unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans before he pushes them down and turns Agron so he lands on the bed in just his T-shirt and boxers.  Nasir quietly unlaces his boots and pulls them and his socks off, working off his jeans the rest of the way off.  He looks up at Agron from where he is kneeling between them. 

Agron watches every move Nasir makes.  He runs the back of his calloused fingers softly down Nasir's cheek, "You're so beautiful," he murmurs reverently. Nasir blushes and turns to put Agron's boots on the side of the nightstand and then drape the clothes over the chair next to him.  "You gonna fuck me now?" Agron asks.

Nasir smiles his secret little smile, "No Agron, I'm not gonna fuck you now."

Nasir reaches over and affectionately pats Agron's face, "Go to sleep Agron."

"M'kay, " he mutters sleepily twisting his face back and forth into Nasir's shoulder tightening the arm wrapped around his middle.  His breathing evens out indicating that he is asleep.  Nasir is just nodding off when he feels warm, dry lips that taste of Scotch press against his own.  "mmm," Agron babbles, "tastes like cinnamon.  I like that better than Chandra's.  She tasted like waxy lipstick and cigarettes."

"Chandra?" Nasir blinks trying to follow the conversation.

Agron sighs heavily and flops back on his side with his arm draped over his eyes.  "I fucked her in Spartacus' bathroom.  I shouldn’t' have.  It felt all wrong and I didn’t even like it," he pouts with a grimace.

"Well why not, she seems quite …."  Nasir tries to find a polite term to describe Chandra.

"She wasn’t you," Agron blurts out.  "It should have been you.  I wanted it to be you, but I'm too much of a shit to tell you that," Agron snaps like that was the obvious answer and Nasir was missing. 

Nasir rolls to his side and faces Agron resting his hand on Agron's stomach, "Well I don’t know if I would have allowed you to fuck me in our friend's bathroom, let alone at a party we were invited to," he smirks.

Agron flops his arm down and glares at Nasir, "This isn’t funny.  Are you listening to me? To what I said?" he grabs Nasir's arm that is lying loosely across his middle and holds it to his chest pressing.  "I hurt … everything hurts when you're not with me.  I can't think straight.  I don’t like anyone near you, looking at you or hell even putting their hands on you for fuck's sake," he growls, absently running his fingers up and down Nasir's arm looking off into the corner.  Nasir was certain he was unaware he was doing it. 

Nasir leans forward and presses his lips to Agron's.  Agron opens to Nasir's curiously questing tongue with a sigh; one hand wraps around the back of his head and the other grips the wrist where Nasir has his hand resting over his pectoris. 

Nasir strokes his thumb over the small hardening bud underneath causing Agron to jerk and groan.  Nasir smirks in response and pinches the nipple hard.  "Ohhh, fuck … what the hell is …," Agron pants pushing into the sensation.  Nasir grunts and drags his nail across the bruised flesh. "Nngh," Agron cries his body arching up off the bed towards Nasir's skillful fingers. 

Nasir licks the flat of his hand and shoves it down the front of Agron's boxer shorts grasping his thick cock and stroking downward, thumbing the leaking precum and dragging it back down and up again.  Agron gasps and squeezes his eyes shut.  This makes Nasir snicker and capture his lips hungrily. 

Agron whines in response, his hips pumping in time with Nasir's hand, "Imma not gay," he pants, "Oh Jesus Chrst …," he bites his bottom lip to swallow the ungodly noises that keep breaking through.

"Neither am I," Nasir mutters while he sucks biting kisses under Agron's jawline. Agron stretches just so giving him more access, eyes fluttering close.

"Your, your hand's down my underwear Nasir.  Kinda gay," he breathes.

Nasir's hand tightens at the base of Agron's cock, who whimpers in response, "I'm sorry.  I thought I was doing this," he snaps jerking his hand harshly, "and this," he says before he bites and sucks on the exposed nipple in front of him, "to you, not some moniker you're desperately clinging to."

"Oh God … please … please … Nasir. I gotta …" Agron groans erratically jerking his hips seeking some relief. 

Nasir leans up and gently traces the shell of Agron's ear with the tip of his tongue before he whispers darkly into the vulnerable cavern, "Come for me my Agron," and bites the lobe.  Agron's orgasm seizes his body and he screams Nasir's name, collapsing next to him on the bed.  Nasir pulls his hand out from Agron's boxers and licks his hand clean.  Agron moans weakly as he stares and the wet patch in the front of his boxers widens. 

~*~

Agron stands in the hallway looking down at Nasir with a goofy grin on his face.  He is slightly rumpled, only mildly hungover.  Nasir is sipping his hot cup of tea and staring up at Agron from behind his wire-rimmed glasses, "Now don’t forget, you are going to plan somewhere nice to take me for dinner tonight and then something for us to do afterwards, right?" Agron nods yes and Nasir press up on his toes and kisses Agron softly on the lips.  "Now go take a nap and have a good rest of the day," before he lightly slaps him on the butt.  Agron blushes and his dimples deepen but he turns his head to the side and spins around to step towards his door and fight with the lock while looks back over his shoulder smiling at Nasir, who smirks at him over his tea mug.

~*~

 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

Agron comes out of the locker room, freshly showered and shaven. His hair is still mildly damp as he says goodbye to one of his teammates.  His eyes fall on Nasir lounging against the concrete wall of the entranceway.  He is casually dressed in jeans, boots, a black blazer and a white shirt.  His long dark hair is tied back as usual.  His grin widens when he walks towards Nasir who pulls away from the wall and waits for Agron to approach.  Agron towers over him as he leans down towards Nasir's upturned face.  Nasir smiles softly and leans up to press his lips against Agron's.

"You're gay!" a woman screeches from the top of the gangplank.

Agron startles and pulls back suddenly, "I, I …"

Pencil thin high heels click viciously down the walkway towards Agron and Nasir, "but I thought … didn’t what we shared mean something?" she whines with a ghastly nagging tone.  Agron blushes and looks back and forth between Nasir and Chandra.  He was not too proud of himself for how things went down with Chandra.  Nasir knew about it, because Agron told him, but he didn’t know how Nasir would react.  In the light of day, Agron tries really hard to see what he had seen in her.  Blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was no spark.  She looks rather fake, nothing but plastered together gloss, ribbons and hairspray.  A pale comparison when she stands next to Nasir.

Nasir glares at Chandra over the rims of his glasses and snorts loudly, "A fast fuck against a bathroom door is such and endearing tribute to everlasting love," he goads snidely.  Agron's eyes widen at Nasir's statement.  This will probably end badly because Nasir was looking pissed, and it was totally turn Agron on.  He swallows heavily and hopes no one notices his twitching cock.  _Shit!_

"You told him!" she yells stomping her foot.

"Uh …" Agron eloquently responds.

Chandra throws up her arms and mockingly stands off with her hands on her hips, "What're you fuckin' the Kiwi?" she demands grabbing his forearm.  Nasir elicits a low, hissing, predatory growl.  _Fuck that's hot_ , Agron thinks.  "Honey, I thought you were straight, but if you're …," she pouts and bats her eyelashes in what Agron is sure she thinks is an alluring fashion.  He just finds it childish and stupid.

Nasir grabs Agron's wrist and yanks him away from Chandra. "He's mine," Nasir snaps.  Agron quietly whimpers in response leaning into Nasir's touch.  "So, go find yourself someone else to dig your claws into.  Look," he points to the opposite locker room, "There's an entire losing rugby team sitting in there licking their wounds.  Why don’t you just throw your cat at them and see who perks up for a sniff!"

"AARRRGH!" Chandra bellows and stomps her foot in a tantrum.  Nasir responds with a predatorial hiss of possession.  Nasir drags and unresisting Agron behind him and stops them on the passenger side to unlock it for Agron. 

He is muttering to himself the entire way, "As if I'd share you with the likes of that stupid bitch," he growls looking up at Agron's dazed look from where he is leaning against the side of the car.  Nasir wraps his hand around the back of Agron's neck and pulls him down to his kiss.  He pushes his tongue past eager lips to suck and bite Agron's bottom lip, tugging on is teasingly as Agron melts into him, "Can you wait just a little longer my Agron?" he breathes against Agron's moist lips.  Agron cradles Nasir's face and nods yes as he licks Nasir's taste from his lips.  Nasir smiles, opens the passenger door and ushers Agron into the seat.  He grabs Agron's duffle bag and moves around to put it in the trunk.

The ride to the restaurant was quietly bubbling with an underlying sexual tension.  Agron sits rigidly opening and closing his hands on his thighs in frustration.  Nasir quietly smirks to the tarmac ahead of him.  He turns into the restaurant that they have reservations for. 

The dinner conversation is stilted but they do enjoy themselves.  Agron relaxes some while he nurses a beer and Nasir his glass of wine.  They are in a far back corner  of the restaurant and there is minimal lighting.  Agron is talking and he absently looks out the window.  When he turns back, Nasir's seat is empty.  "Nasir?" he looks around when he feels nimble fingers unbuttoning his jeans and zipper.  His eyes bulge out of their sockets and he grips the edge of the table, "What are you doing!" he gasps.

"I must be doing it wrong then," he hears Nasir chuckling softly from under the table.  He releases Agron's now fully erect throbbing cock.  He gently pulls Agron's boxers down and under his balls.  He licks his tongue up the backside and runs up and down the protruding vein.  Agron trembles and chokes back a groan when Nasir's talented tongue worries the slit. 

At this time, the waiter returns to their table, "I see your companion has stepped away, would either of you like dessert this evening?  Agron snaps his mouth tightly shut and his eyes start to water as he holds his breath when the moist, dark wetness of Nasir's sinfully talented mouth engulfs his cock to the root.  Agron breathes deeply and slowly out shaking his head no, blinking quickly to clear his vision.  "Your check then?" the waiter asks curiously.  Nasir nods his head yes, as he swallows around the tip of Agron's weeping length.  Agron's face pinches in concentration and rapidly nods his agreement.  "Alright then sir," the waiter says and turns to leave. 

Agron is quite sure he saw a small smirk before the waiter's back turned but right now, he could give a flying fuck.  "Nasir …," he mumbles, "Nasir … please … you gotta," he babbles desperately, "Oh! Holy fuck … right there," he whispers heavily, his nails scratch across the fine linen of the tablecloth.  Nasir's elegant fingers maneuver behind his balls and presses.  Agron squeaks and his forehead lands on the table with a thud.  He pants and twitches when Nasir licks him clean and rights his clothes before quietly slipping back into the booth on the opposite side. 

The waiter returns with their check.  "Ah sir, would you like some dessert or I can have the chef prepare something for you to take with you?"

Nasir holds his hand out and the waiter places the folder within it.  "No thank you," he replies with a smile, "I'm just fine," his smile widens as they both ignore Agron's hunched figure.  Nasir hands the folder back to the waiter, "It's all set," he states with another smile.  The waiter nods and turns to leave.  Nasir places his hand on the top of Agron's head, "Are you ready to leave?" Agron nods weakly from where he is still laying with his head pressed to the table. 

They gather themselves up and make their way to the front door.  Nasir navigates them through the other dinner guests and their tables.  Agron stumbles on still unsteady legs staring at Nasir's tight ass.  When they step outside, Nasir leads the way towards the car, but Agron grabs his wrist and drags him down a darkened alleyway between the restaurant and the next building over. 

Agron looks back and forth, pressing Nasir up against the cold concrete wall.  "Agron?" Nasir questions with a muffled laugh.  Agron grabs desperately at Nasir tasting himself on Nasir's parted lips.  He delves his tongue in further, mapping tasting, coaxing Nasir's tongue into his mouth.  He sucks on the succulent treat, shivering at how arousing the combined taste of himself and Nasir are.  "Please," he pants against Nasir's lips.  "I need to taste you.  Can I? Please Nasir," he whispers nuzzling into the crux of Nasir's shoulder and neck.

Nasir cards his fingers through Agron's closely cropped hair and nuzzles his temple, "You don’t have to my Agron …" he murmurs. Agron groans and presses biting kisses along Nasir's neck before he kneels before him.  Large, clumsy fingers manage to undo the fastenings of Nasir's belt and zipper.  He peels the jeans back to reveal simple black boxers.  Agron breathes deeply, nuzzling and suckling the tip of Nasir's hardened cock through the fabric.  Nasir moans and jerks his hips forward seeking more friction. 

Agron scrambles to pull down the garment and gasps at the sight before him. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs kissing and licking the length.  He eagerly runs his tongue, tasting and savoring the unique flavor.  He tries to swallow him down but only gags sharply, refusing to release his treat.  Nasir murmurs to him and pets his head encouragingly, gently thumbing the tears that leak from Agron's eyes from his strained effort.  Nasir's fingers tighten and tug with in Agron's short hair.  "Agron … you've … I'm …." He babbles.  Agron doubles his efforts and sucks harder. 

Nasir arches and climaxes with a muffled cry against the hand he clamps over his own mouth.  Agron greedily swallows, not missing a drop, releasing Nasir's cock with a surprised gasp as another orgasm slams through him hard and fast.  He bites Nasir's jean covered thigh and shudders through it with a whimpered, "Shit …"

Nasir huffs a laugh carding his fingers affectionately through Agron's hair, "Agron?"

"I came in my jeans," was the embarrassed reply muffled against Nasir's thigh.  Nasir snickers and pulls Agron to his feet.  Agron stumbles into Nasir and he wraps his large arms around Nasir's smaller frame.  "I'm dizzy," he mutters into Nasir's dark locks.  He snuffles closer and murmurs and yawns, "My little man …"

Nasir tightens his arms around Agron's waist and mumbles into his chest, "My Agron …"

~*~

 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

"No seriously," Nasir insists over Naevia and Mira's unladylike cackling.  "He's very sweet."

"Agron!" Mira screeches causing Nasir's cheeks darken when he sees Agron looking over towards where they are sitting in the bleachers during the team's practice.  "He's an animal!" she continues before she jumps up and cheers at Spartacus for making a goal.

Naevia nods in agreement, "He is so rude most of the time.  He and Crixus are always fighting," she says smiling at her boyfriend who just sacked Donar at the same time Spartacus made the goal. 

"Keep it down," he hisses watching Agron.  "Yes, he is very sweet and almost bashfully shy," he returns Agron's smile who is standing in the middle of the field waving.  Nasir winces in sympathy when Lugo takes advantage and tackles him to the ground, yelling at him to keep his mind on the fucking game. 

Mira watches Agron in contemplation, "Well Spartacus says he is usually always boasting about the women he's slept with.  Donar was teasing him the other day about how he must have finally gotten laid because his surly ass attitude had improved.  He didn’t even rise to the baiting.  He just smiled and walked out of the locker room."

Naevia gasps, eyes widening, "You two are sleeping together?"

"What! No … we haven’t … no … actually …" Nasir blushes harder and stutters.

"Well whatever you're doing, keep it up.  Spartacus says the team's very grateful," she winks at him and playfully nudges his shoulder.  

~*~

The TV plays quietly in the background.  Agron presses Nasir into the couch.  He holds Nasir's head, fingers twisting in the thick, wavy locks while Nasir is worrying his mark into the sensitive skin there.  Agron's jeans are open and Nasir is currently palming the rounded buttocks in his hands.  Their clothed erections grinding against each other. Agron mewls when Nasir whispers all the filthy things he wants to do to Agron when he is spread out underneath him.

Neither of them notices the key jangling in the lock.  They do hear a woman loudly say, "Surprise … Oh My God Agron!"

"Mom!" Agron yells in panic jumping off the couch, clutching his jeans, struggling to zip them closed.  His cheeks are aflame in embarrassment.  "What!  … What're you guys doin' here!" he squeaks staring back and forth between his parents; his mother's shocked expression and his father's stone-hard glare.  His father turns and walks out of Agron's apartment.  "Dad," he whispers quietly reaching his hand out to his father's retreating back.  Agron's face crumbles.

His mother comes over and clasps his extended hand.  "We were in town and thought to surprise you.  I'm so sorry we barged in like this luv," she tells him reaching up to hold his cheek and calm his racing thoughts.   She turns to see Nasir standing nervously in the corner between the wall and the couch biting his lip and trying to straighten his clothes.  She walks to him and extends her hand, "I'm Agron's mother.  It's a pleasure to meet you …"

"Nasir, ma'am," he replies politely and shakes her hand with a small, nervous smile, "it's very nice to meet you too."

 

She smiles softly at him and turns back to Agron, "I expect you both up to the house next weekend," Agron nods obediently.  She leans up and kisses his cheek goodbye, "Give him some time luv," she murmurs squeezing his forearm affectionately.  She leaves and closes the door quietly behind her.

Agron collapses onto the couch and holds his head with hands.  He is shaking slightly.  Nasir silently approaches and lightly runs his fingers through Agron's hair.  Agron wraps his arms around Nasir's middle and hides in his face in his chest taking in a deep calming breath.  "It'll be okay," he assures Agron.

"Yeah sure," he sneers from his hiding place.  "My parents just walked in on me rolling around on my couch moaning like a bitch in heat with another guy," he snaps heatedly.  Nasir stiffens in response.  "I'm sorry," Agron breathes shakily tightening his hold.  "You know what I mean.  I didn’t mean it like that … I-I don’t even know what the hell I mean."

Nasir pushes against Agron's shoulders so that he is looking up at him, "You're not the only one going through this ya' know.  You think this is easy for me.  I've never been with a guy either.  My mom doesn’t even know about you because I don’t want to tell her … because I don’t even know what … what we're even supposed to be.  Like an idiot, I keep waitin' for you show some sort of sign that this is something more than just you getting' off and sowin' your fuckin oats," he hisses pushing hard to dislodge Agron's hold.  He makes his way to the door, yanking it open only to have is slammed shut by Agron's large hand pressing hard above his head.

Agron pulls and turns Nasir around to him.  Nasir fights and struggles angrily against him, trying to pull away.  "Stop," Agron breathes into Nasir's neck, wrapping his large arms around him holding him still.  "Please, I'm sorry," he mumbles into Nasir's ebony waves.  "I didn’t mean anything by it.  I'm just freakin' out about my dad hating me right now," he confesses, quietly mumbling, "I can't handle it if you do too."

Nasir stills but stands stiffly within Agron's arms, "You're dad doesn’t hate you," he tries to assure him.  "And I don’t hate you Agron; I'm just pissed at you right now.  There's a difference."

They stand with Agron wrapping himself around Nasir's stiff form.  "It's fucking terrifying what you do to me," Agron admits softly from the safety of his hiding place in the crook of Nasir's neck.  Nasir sags into him mumbling his name. 

Agron stands to his full height and walks them back to his bedroom.  He places Nasir next to his bed, reaches up and removes the elastic holding his hair in place.  He brushes the loosened strands away from his eyes and cradles his face, kissing him softly on the lips.  He then begins removing Nasir's clothes so that he stands naked him and then Agron removes his own clothing.  He turns down the bed and Nasir climbs in with Agron following him.  He wraps his arms and legs around Nasir who intertwines their fingers.  Agron presses and nuzzles into the crook of Nasir's neck again breathing in deeply his calming scent.  "I'd really like to meet your mom," he mumbles.

Nasir smiles quietly into the darkness looking at their interlocked fingers, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

~*~

While he is driving them back home, Nasir smirks to himself.  Agron is a bundle of nerves.  The previous weekend they had gone to see Agron's parents.  To Agron's relief, his father did not hate him, he was only shocked and Nasir was welcomed into the fold with open arms by all.  However, Agron was teased unmercifully by his brother Duro.  This weekend, they had travelled to see Nasir's mother.  His mother was surprised, but loved her son and welcomed Agron warmly into her home.  Nasir watches Agron out of the corner of his eye.  His knee is jangling nervously and he is staring out the window. 

"Agron?"  That jerks his attention to Nasir.  "Are you alright?" he asks.

"Three fucking days and I couldn’t even hold your god damned hand.  No, I am not alright.  I'm horny as fuck and would be pouncing on your dick if the fucking steering wheel wasn’t in the way," he growls through clenched teeth. 

Nasir coughs to try and cover up his inelegant snort.  "You really do get quite testy when you're not gettin' any don’t you," he teases.

"Nasir," he snarls in warning.

Nasir snickers quietly to himself.  "We're almost home," he offers helpfully.  Agron pouts in a huff and crosses his arms over his chest to stare out the window, finally nodding off. 

When Nasir turns in and parks his car, he shuts it off and quietly unbuckles his seatbelt.  He is ready with his hand on door handle.  He whistles quickly twice and Agron startles awake.  Nasir winks at him and throws the keys at him before he bolts from the car.  Agron figures out what is going on and jerks open the door to jump out, only to be stopped by the seatbelt.  He fiddles with the latch, cursing a blue streak before he gets it undone.  He runs to their building and he can hear Nasir laughing ahead of him when he opens the door to the main lobby. 

Agron takes the stairs two at a time and rounds the corner to find Nasir standing in the middle of it.  He pulls the elastic from his hair, he knows Agron prefers it that way, and does it only wants to torment him further.  He holds his hands out in a taunting _Come & Get It_ gesture.  Agron all but tackles him in the middle of the hallway, lifting him up to kiss him soundly. 

Agron opens the latch and kicks open the door walking through.  Nasir reaches blindly to close it behind them.  He is laughing until he groans when Agron slams him against the back of the door.  Nasir sighs and pulls back, holding Agron's face watching his pupils dilate, trying to chase his lips.  He kisses him slowly and strokes the side of Agron's face.  Agron releases a deep shaky breath trying to calm down.  He turns them and walks to Nasir's bedroom.  Nasir pulls off his T-Shirt and wraps his arms around Agron's neck running his fingers through Agron's shorter light brown hair, nails scoring his scalp.  Nasir kisses him full on the lips, his tongue skillfully mapping his mouth.  Agron knees buckle and he stumbles, dropping Nasir on the bed and falling down on top of him bracing his weight on his arms.  They laugh and giggle as Agron presses kissed over Nasir's face and neck and down his check, worrying a nipple.  Nasir arches as Agron pulls away to pull off his T-Shirt standing between Nasir's spread legs. 

Nasir sits up and opens the draw to his nightstand.  He pulls out an envelope and hands it to Agron, who stares at it in confusion.  "It says I don’t have anything …" Nasir blushes. "I knew I didn’t, but better to be safe than sorry," he mumbles.  Agron flicks the unopened envelop over his shoulder and reaches for Nasir.  He leans down to kiss him and Nasir flips a condom up between his fingers.  The square foiled package flickers right in front of Agron's nose.  Nasir tries not to laugh because Agron is looking at it almost cross-eyed.  "Mira told me the team had their physicals the month before I moved here.  Is there anything I should know?" he asks.  Agron shakes his head no.  "Good," Nasir replies.  "I really didn’t want to have to use one of those if we could avoid it," he smirks flicking it across the room.  He pushes Agron back a little and stands to shimmy out of his jeans and boxers.  He then reaches to undo Agron's who is still standing mute.  Nasir pools his pants and boxers at Agron's feet and steps out of his, kicking them away. 

"It's alright Agron," he assures him watching from over his shoulder.  "You wont hurt me." Agron gently strokes the entrance and presses his finger in to the first knuckle causing Nasir to hiss and tighten.  He still watches as Agron repeats the motion again and again, biting his lip and muffling a groan.  Agron looks up at Nasir with wide, blue eyes.  Nasir simply smiles and nods encouragingly.  "Move around and there should be a … fuuuck …." He yelps pushing his hips back and spreading his legs wider.  Agron works the finger back and forth feeling the tightness grip him.  "Another one …" Nasir mumbles into the comforter.  Agron works a second digit in next to the first.  Nasir shudders in response.  "Scissor them," he pants leaning up on his elbows pushing back harder. 

"How do you …," Agron asks transfixed by his fingers disappearing into the tight warmth of Nasir's body.

Nasir bites his lip and pulls himself off Agron's too tempting fingers.  He tugs Agron to lie in the center of the bed.  "It's called the Internet.  Jesus, you've seen porn before right?  This is not that complicated.  There's only so many places you can put things Agron," Nasir gripes affectionately. 

Agron sits up and wraps Nasir's ink black locks in a fist and drags his teeth across his lower lip … "My little man," he murmurs. 

Nasir smiles and responds, "My Agron …" He reaches over and grabs the lube before he pushes Agron flat on the mattress.  Agron watches through heavy lids as Nasir scoots back and kneels next to him taking his cock between his fingers jerking up and down slowly.  Agron's hips arch into the slippery grasp.  Nasir straddles Agron's lap and positions himself. "Go slowly," he instructs Agron who is biting through his lip in anticipation.  Nasir hisses as he sits down and Agron groans loudly squeezing his lover's hips. 

Agron grabs his twisted fingers and squeezes his hands tight, holding them there slamming harder and faster into Nasir.  Agron angles Nasir's hips towards him, nailing Nasir's prostate with every thrust.  "Agron …," he whimpers.  His only relief is the friction from his cock rubbing against Agron's abs. 

Agron watches Nasir come undone beneath him; withering, moaning and shaking.  He comes with a choked gasp, body frozen in a silent scream staring into Nasir's wide hazy, lust-filled eyes.  Nasir follows him down crying his name, desperately holding on.  They finally collapse together, a sweaty twisted mass of vibrating skin, breathing in time until sleep claims their trembling bodies. 

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

 _God, Nasir’s hands_ , Agron thinks watching them as he licks his lips. Agron knows how gentle they really are when they touch and caress over his skin, when they run through his hair. They are a work of art and Agron cannot ever seem to take his eyes off of them.

They are alone on the couch; dinner is finished with and cleaned up. Agron just grabs a hand and sucks two fingers into his mouth. He moans and slides his tongue all around them. His teeth dragging on the knuckles and tonguing the flap of skin between each finger. Nasir just stares open mouthed and shocked because a second ago, they were watching TV and now, Agron's tongue is wrapped knuckle deep around two of his fingers. It is no surprise Nasir is left panting, breathing Agron's name like it's a prayer.

_Agron…Agron…Agron..._

It is shocking how good Agron is at using his tongue he has spent hours training for this one activity. Agron can't stop either because he keeps thinking about Nasir's fingers, how they would feel shoved up inside of him, stretching him open. He moans at the thought. The sound vibrates around Nasir's fingers. A spike of desire shoots down his spine and up to curl around his cock with a zing. Agron flicks his green eyes up at Nasir and watches him closely. He takes in Nasir's flushed cheeks, his dark eyes. Nasir's free hand wanders down and he palms at his hard cock through a layer of thick denim. Agron's cheeks hollow and he sucks harder at Nasir's fingers to taste more. He bites the skin, greedily and flicks his eyes up to look at Nasir. Agron's pupils are huge and wide.

Nasir can't stop staring, still shocked at how desperate Agron is. He continues to palm his cock and groans when Agron bites down on his fingers. He presses his thumb against Agron's chin hard, his nail digging in a little, and he lets out a little growl, "Agron…" Agron smirks around Nasir's fingers, keeps sucking hard, and bobs his head. He moans and his eyes roll shut savoring and remembering before his eyes open wide and lock on Nasir's eyes, dark and lust filled. Agron's lips all slick and wet as they get swollen.

"Agron," Nasir whispers hotly sounding almost like a plea. His cock is so hard it hurts. He wants nothing more than to push Agron to his knees so he can put that mouth to work for real, but he is fascinated with the wet heat of Agron's mouth around his fingers. He just cannot make him stop, nor does he want to. "Nnngh," Nasir moans from somewhere in the back of his throat. It is sultry, deep, and he brings his other hand to Agron's ass, squeezing hard, just wanting to feel the firmness of it under his hand.

Agron moans in response and pushes his ass back. He shudders when he feels those fingers dig into his ass, nudging right against his crack. _Fuck_. Agron shivers and clenches his eyes shut. He realizes he is slobbering all down Nasir's palm. He pulls his mouth away from Nasir's fingers and presses his lips to the firm flesh of Nasir's palm, licking and sucking. He traces Nasir's palm, the web of his fingers and his hand. Agron's cock is throbbing from where it is trapped in his jeans.

Nasir rubs his fingers along the crack of Agron's ass, watching Agron. It is so hot and Nasir's so close to coming in his jeans from it. "Agron… Agron," he chants, hips humping Agron's thigh. He presses his palm harder against Agron's mouth and when Agron whines, he loses it. Nasir rips his hand away practically growling when he fumbles at the buttons of Agron's jeans.

Agron drops back against the couch without thought. It should not be this goddamned erotic but it is; it's so good. He looks down and watches Nasir's hands fumble and he would help truly, he would, but his mind is stuck on watching the way Nasir's fingers flex and move still covered in a fine sheen left from his mouth. His hips buck upwards. He will totally deny the whine that escapes out of his throat. Finally, Nasir's hand slips in and wraps around his cock. He shudders hard. "Fuck, Nasir! Shit…"

"You like that, Agron?" Nasir uses his free hand to shove Agron’s pants down, "You have a thing for my hands, don't you?" He drags his lips up the side of Agron's neck slowly, nips, and runs the pads of his fingers along the underside of his cock. "You do and you want me to touch you and make you come." Agron whimpers and thrusts up against Nasir's hand.

Agron's hands come up and he grabs at Nasir's shirt, fisting the worn, soft material between his strong, thick fingers. He turns and mouths against Nasir's ear as he shoves his hips up, "Your hands turn me on so fucking much. Jerk me off, hard and fast and I'll suck your dick just how you like it," he promises.

"Or, I could fuck you," Nasir says pressing his thumb against the head of Agron's dick. He smears the wetness down over the thick vein running up the shaft. Nasir's cock jerks just thinking about it. Nasir wants to. He wants to come inside Agron.

"Fuck me," Agron moans against Nasir's throat. It is meant to be a question but it comes out more like a plea, and Agron flushes when he realizes it.

"Are you sure?" Nasir breathes into Agron's temple as he trails his hand down past Agron's balls and gently strokes the soft opening. They had never done this before. Agron's face scrunches up and he moans, arching into Nasir and pulling at his shirt hard enough to hear something rip. There is a finger rubbing against his hole and his entire body shudders uncontrollably. He moans so loudly it should be embarrassing, but he cannot hold the noises in anymore. Nasir's mouth is locked against his throat and all he can think of are Nasir's fingers inside of him working him open. He can feel Nasir's wrist pushed up tight against his balls. They cringe upwards and it makes his cock throb, slick with precome. He keens.

Nasir is panting with sweat dripping from his forehead. "You want that?" he growls, pressing the tip of one finger against Agron's tight hole, feeling the slight give. The sounds Agron are making are sinful. He looks even better, flushed, and wild eyed with wanting. Nasir moves from his neck to his temple, licking at the salty skin. "Gonna fuck you so good," he gasps out.

"Yeah…" Agron turns his face into Nasir's letting out a humid puff of air against his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pushes his hips down, rocking them into Nasir's hand. His finger pushes harder and breaches him. Agron lets out a ragged, dark noise. He shoves his hips up and his breath catches in his throat when Nasir shoves closer. "Oh, oh, oh, _oh_ ," he moans. He grabs Nasir's ass, pushing and shoving up against him, needing to be closer and needing it now.

His arm flails out aimlessly reaching for the draw in the end table. He pulls it out reaching inside. He shoves a tube of lube at Nasir.

Nasir pulls Agron up to his feet and maneuvers then back to Agron's room, kissing and stripping clothes off haphazardly along the way. A picture is knocked off the wall followed by painful yells of where they collide into the wall here and there. Finally, they are stripped and Nasir is instructing Agron to get onto the middle of the bed, on his knees.

Agron turns his face and looks over his shoulder at Nasir as he kneels behind Agron, slicking his fingers. He kisses the smooth skin and grins when Agron's hips twitch. He swipes his tongue over Agron's hole once, twice. The musky scent fills Nasir's senses, making him clutch Agron's hips. "God," Nasir gasps and pulls his head away to press one of his fingers inside feeling the give of Agron's tight hole around him. It is so hot inside. Nasir lets out another moan.

Agron cants his hips back and arches his spine letting Nasir see how badly he wants this and how much it turns him on. His fingers curl slowly around the pillows, grabbing tight enough that his knuckles go white. He hides his face in the material and groans long and dark. He clenches against Nasir's fingers. His toes curl as he pushes back and lifts himself onto his elbows, dropping his head down as he pants. His face twists in pleasure as he moans.

Nasir adds another finger. He twists them together searching for Agron's prostate. He keeps them there, pressing against it insistently. Agron's legs are spread wide and Nasir can see the way his cock jerks and drips precome. Nasir works his fingers in and out, his other hand squeezing Agron's hips and running down to grip his thigh, forcing him open wider. The feel of it makes Agron whine low and hard in the back of his throat. Agron's cock jerks and he is breathing so hard that he is starting to feel dizzy. Bright, swirling lights contort behind his clenched eyes.

Nasir tries to slow down, taking a deep breath, but then Agron moans again and he curls his fingers inside again. He drizzles more lube down Agron's crack and presses a third finger into him. "God, you're so tight," he murmurs in awe. He pressed closer to Agron, grinding against him unable to stop. He just needs to relieve some of the pressure, "Can't wait to be inside you." He finds Agron's prostate again, trying to get him to make more of those gorgeous sounds.

Agron's body twists and he keens high in his throat. His cheeks burn scarlet in embarrassment and lust. He shivers hard and his body arches into Nasir. It gets tighter and then loose. He shudders hard enough that there are Goosebumps. When he feels Nasir's heavy cock rub up against the back of his thigh, he groans and reaches to feel where Nasir is touching his hole.

Nasir leans down and licks a stripe up Agron's sweaty back, tasting him; savoring him, "Agron? Please tell me you're ready. Need to be in you, need you now." He keeps moving his fingers. He cannot stop now. He needs to hear all those sweet sounds he has been dragging out of Agron. Agron keeps twisting and arching beneath Nasir and it's driving him crazy. "Mine," he growls against Agron's heated skin.

Agron thrusts back into Nasir and nods his head frantically, "Yes, please God…Nasir…" he begs. He feels the thick, blunt pressure of Nasir's cockhead stretching his hole and he shoves his hips back, crying out.

Nasir gasps when he pushes his hips forward, the tip of his cock pushes into Agron. Nasir can feel the overwhelming heat as his cock is swallowed whole into Agron's body, wrapped in velvet heat. His fingers grab frantically at Agron's hips to steady himself. He stretches across Agron's back grounding them both as he places biting sucking kisses along Agron's shoulder blade, "So fucking good…God," he pants.

Agron groans loudly, biting his bottom lip and nodding his head. It still stretches and burns, but the little pain just made it that much sharper. He had never felt anything like this before. So full, he thinks and Nasir pushes farther still. His face twists in pleasure. "Fuuuck!" he yells dropping his head down. He instinctively spreads his thighs wider and bucks back hard babbling, "Please. Fuck…God…just, please…"

"Yes," Nasir hisses, arching back far enough to pull out till the tip of his cock rests against Agron's slick, open hole, slamming hard enough in that it drives their breath out of them. He chokes on a moan, "Agron…My Agron," hands slipping on Agron's sweat slick hips. He grabs on tighter, digging his nails in, "Oh, fuck." Agron groans hoarsely, sounding wrecked and fucked out. Agron huffs out a thick lungful of air when Nasir sets a steady, pounding rhythm, groaning against his shoulder.

"Fuck, Nasir don't stop! Don't stop," he begs lifting himself up onto his elbows, arches his spine, and pushes his hips back muttering, _please, yes, God, fuck_. He can feel Nasir's slick chest against his back; Nasir's hard nipples sliding against him. His eyes roll back and he pushes his hips down with a shudder. He tosses his head back bracing one hand against the headboard and the other against Nasir's thigh. He rolls his head to the side and pushes a wet, smeared kiss to Nasir's jaw. His voice is so raw that it's almost unrecognizable, "Oh God, please Nasir!"

Nasir wraps an arm around Agron's waist. "You're so hard, Agron," he growls, feeling Agron's cock, all thick and swollen, red with precome leaking steadily against the twisted bedding. "So fucking pretty like this, My Agron," he murmur's against Agron's ear making him whine. Nasir nips sharply at Agron's earlobe and confesses wickedly, "I like hearing you beg."

Agron's hips jerk and he cries out, squeezing his eyes tight. His voice breaks, "Shit!" as he sobs out a moan. His entire body breaks into Goosebumps and his cock throbs hard because Nasir's voice is a symphony of _dirtybadwrong_ and oh so fucking sexy. Agron whines and clenches hard around Nasir's cock, wanting more. Nasir groans in response. He lowers himself down onto one elbow and slides his hand around his cock, tugging at it hard and tight before he whimpers, "Wanna suck you while you fuck me," he babbles. _Fuck, he didn't mean to say that out loud._

Nasir cups Agron's jaw and presses his thumb into his mouth twisting his hips as he thrusts harder into Agron. He hooks his chin over Agron's shoulder so he can watch Agron touch himself. Agron twists his hand over his cock and feels Nasir's chin in his shoulder and _Oh God, Oh God_ …he sucks it as if he has a dick in his mouth moaning shamelessly. He works his cock harder in a tight fist, bucking against Nasir as he closes his eyes and works his tongue around Nasir's slender thumb, teeth scratching over the wrinkled joints, tongue branding the whorls on the underside. He greedily sucks panting so god damn hard he is getting dizzy.

"God, fuck, Agron, fuck," Nasir gasps, watching as Agron jacks himself desperately, the way he sucks on Nasir's thumb is like the way he sucks Nasir's cock, and Agron is just desperate and gorgeous. Nasir bites at Agron's jaw making him buck backwards hard onto Nasir's cock when it is bitten.

Agron's eyes cross with pleasure. He opens his eyes, dazed, lashes heavily covering his green eyes and he stares absently at the headboard banging against the wall wondering what he looks like, his lips stretched around Nasir's thumb, ass stretched around Nasir's cock. His hips jerk at the thought. His balls get tighter and heavier; the burning, glorious feeling right before an orgasm starts to creep up on him nice and slow.

Agron rasps around Nasir's thumb with a sloppy, wet noise to groan, "Harder, please, harder," before he tightens his lips over Nasir's thumb again, sucking for all he's worth.

"Yeah," Nasir groans, pulling Agron's ass up hard with the arm still around his waist, fucking his thumb into Agron's mouth. He drives his swollen dick into Agron's ass faster.

Agron's so close, Nasir can tell, can hear it in the hitch of his breath. The clenching of his ass around Nasir's dick brings Nasir's close too. "G-god," he chokes out, "Come," he instructs Agron and as always, eager to please, he cries out Nasir's name and comes blindingly hard and fast over the comforter beneath them.

Nasir watches with dark eyes. When Agron bites his thumb and comes all over the bedding, Nasir cries out loudly, hips moving even faster, pounding into Agron limp and twitching body. He comes so hard his vision whites, he tenses and shoves as deep as he can into Agron. He comes back to himself a few moments later and melts down onto Agron, hips twitching weakly.

"Goddamned," Nasir mumbles lazily, feeling fucked out in the best way.

Agron slumps into the mattress a sweaty, flushed heap. His only focus is on calming his breathing. Nasir's thumb slips from his mouth. Nasir sighs and nudges his face against Agron's neck. He squirms and feels his cock slide from Agron's slippery warmth.

"My beautiful Agron," Nasir sighs.

Agron blinks and pauses, then glances at Nasir, cocking one of his brows. "Did you just call me beautiful?"

Nasir just smiles wider, "You are beautiful," he says simply. "Beautiful and mine," he adds, because that's the most important part. He nuzzles into Agron's neck, yawning a little.

~*~


End file.
